


Harriet Hayward's Observations

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet dreams of Laura, as she often does. This time, Laura confides to her about her relationship with Josie, how she 'fed' off her, when she was alive. She gives Harriet an enigmatic warning about the 'doorknob'. Like most of the enigmatic messengers of Twin Peaks, her warnings are hardly clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harriet Hayward's Observations

“Well, that looks fun in a stereotypically sadistic way,” Harriet Hayward thought, as she observed Catherine Martell’s smirk, as the icy Packard matriarch watched Josie Packard walk off with slumped shoulders in a maid’s uniform. Why she was observing this, she wasn’t sure. 

“It’s important,” Laura Palmer said. Laura was dead, but she had her hand on Harriet’s shoulder. “It concerns your sister and her sister. It affects the doorknob.”

“Doorknob?” Harriet said, wondering at that, but this was a dream. How else could Laura be here and why would they be eavesdropping on the Packards?

“I had a connection to Josie,” Laura explained. “I have a connection to every dead person I fed off of.”

“Fed off of?” Harriet repeated, trying to make sense of that. “Is this some weird dream confession that you’re a vampire?”

“In a way,” Laura said with a mysterious smile, a smile that hinted she knew things the Hayward sisters could only dream of. “Every person I hurt or seduced, I fed off of. It’s a Lodge thing.”

“Lodge thing?” Harriet repeated. Catherine was sitting in a lodge. Josie was moving across the lodge with an unhappy, hunted look upon her face. “Was this when you were still alive, or after you died?”

“Yes.” Laura’s smile turned mischievous, as she backed away from Harriet. “Don’t tell Donna, but I seduced Josie Packard. I seduced her, hurt her, and fed upon her. Considering what she did to poor Sheriff Truman, I’m not going to feel too guilty about it.”

Laura began to sway to unseen music. There were trees all around, but you could still hear the music. Harriet often dreamed of Laura here, dancing. Laura’s movements were almost hypnotic. They almost made Harriet forget what she wanted to ask.

“You said the doorknob was important to my sister and her sister,” Harriet said, frowning. Figuring that one out was hard. “Which sisters are we talking about?”

“Ask Donna,” Laura said, smiling mysteriously. There was something familiar about her slow dance. It took a moment for Harriet to remember where she’d seen it. Audrey Horne. She sometimes danced like this at the RR, when Donna was there.

“Donna and Audrey?” Harriet said out loud, not sure why. Laura smiled, and nodded, ever so slightly. “My sister and her sister?”

“You’re so clever, Harriet,” Laura said, as she leaned her head and arms back. “I doubt you’ll ever be taken by a doorknob, even if someone feeds on you.”

“Are you saying people who are fed on turn into doorknobs?” Harriet asked, musing this over. It wasn’t all that strange, at least not in a dream. Besides, strange was normal for Harriet Hayward. 

“Among other things,” Laura said, nodding. “However, you can come back. You can always come back, if you can find the way.”

“What way?” Harriet asked, as she sat up in bed. She was in her room, at home. Laura was gone. There were no answers here.

Outside the window, an owl hooted, as if chiding Harriet.

“You’re right,” Harriet said, as if the owl had spoken. “I can always find the answers, even if I have to create them myself.”


End file.
